fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:FLW Wrestling - Character Plans/@comment-26040701-20140116171821
Ring Name: Apocalypse ·  Real Name: Angel Lopez ·  Weight: 250 pounds ·  Height: 5’9” ·  Gender: Male ·  Ring Entrance Gear: During his entrance, he walks to the ring in a pale white hoodie, along with his ring gear. ·  Ring Gear: In the ring, he wears his bone white tights, very pale green gauntlets outlined with silver that are on his lower arms and stop just before his wrists, bone white knuckle wraps, along with black boots. He also wears a bone white and pale green mask that looks like a skull. ·  Gimmick: "The Pale Rider" ·  Heel or Face (Good or Bad): Heel ·  Personality: Mysterious, consequent ·  Wrestling Style: Brawling Luchador + Stamina + Agility x2 ·  Signature(s): Scythe (used after a opponent falls on his knees, using the upper arm to slam down on his neck, usually followed by an attempt at a pin ); Talk to the Hand (used after an opponent is dazed, Apocalypse jumps over their shoulders and then backhand punches them) ·  Finisher(s): Apoca-Fist (usually after an opponent is slightly dazed, a series of punches to the chest and an uppercut, then one powerful punch to the middle of the chest); Flying Reaper (Jumping in the air and performing a midair head grab, then slamming the opponent on the canvas) · Some other moves in move set: Diving DDT; Diving Fist Drop; Hurricanrana driver; Diving Spear; Brainbuster Ring Name: Killbane · Real Name: Edward Williams · Weight: 230 pounds ·  Height: 5’9” ·  Gender: Male ·  Ring Entrance Gear: During his entrance, he wears a dark red jacket. ·  Ring Gear: In the ring, he wears red tights with flames running down the side of them, and an armband over his left arm. He wears a red mask that looks like a flaming skull. ·  Gimmick: "The Red Rider" ·  Heel or Face (Good or Bad): Heel ·  Personality: Courageous, cocky ·  Wrestling Style: Grappling Luchador + Strength x2 + Balance ·  Signature(s): Greatsword Punch (used when an enemy is slightly dazed, using both fists clenched together to punch the opponent, usually in the head, leaving them open for other attacks); Titanfall (used after a Hammerlock Suplex, Killbane rushes towards the top rope and then does a back flip, landing on his opponent, usually followed by an attempt at a pin) ·  Finisher(s): Bone breaker Chokeslam (starts out as a chokeslam, but Killbane slams his opponent onto his knee instead of the canvas) ; Old School; ·  Some other moves in move set: Hammerlock Suplex; Spear; Double Knee Armbreaker Ring Name: Halo ·  Real Name: Matt Bone ·  Weight: 240 pounds ·  Height: 5’8” ·  Gender: Male ·  Ring Entrance Gear: During his entrance, he wears a white jacket outlined with gold, with a gold crown on the back of the jacket. ·  Ring Gear: In the ring, he wears white tights outlined with gold, along with gold boots. He also wears a white skull mask. ·  Gimmick: "The White Rider" ·  Heel or Face (Good or Bad): Heel ·  Personality: Filled with honor and pride, never backs down from a fight ·  Wrestling Style: Technical Luchador + 2x Strength + Stamina ·  Signature(s): Drawn Bow Submission (used by grabbing the opponent from below his arms and having your hands apply pressure at the back of his neck. By pulling towards himself and pushing at the opponent’s neck with your hands it causes pressure. The opponent’s arms should look like a drawn bow.); Fake Punch (Halo punches the opponent’s left or right arm, then uses his other arm to fake punch him again but slipping between the opponent’s arm and chest, then twists the opponent’s arm and puts him in a submission) ·  Finisher(s): Gogoplata; White Pain (After a Hammerlock Suplex, Halo jumps and elbows the opponent’s back, usually the spot where the opponent’s arm is beneath, then usually follows with a pin) ·  Some other moves in move set: Hammerlock Suplex; Diving Spear; Knee Backbreaker O One more to be added, and all four of them will make a stable called "Hell Riders".